


Klaus Mikaelson has a tiny penis

by mrspanda



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, One Shot Collection, Pining, Smut, Some Humor, klaus mikaelson has a tiny penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspanda/pseuds/mrspanda
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson has a tiny penis. All of the Mikaelsons do.Convince me this isn't canon.Seriously, watch the show and convince me this isn't canon.Oneshots.Chapter 1: piningChapter 2: cute smutChapter 3: kinkier smut with more buildup
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Jackson Kenner/Klaus Mikaelson, Lucien Castle/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Klaus please just say how you feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus pining for Jackson

“Apologies for the interruption. But I come bearing gifts.” Hayley stepped away from Jackson, grabbing her shirt off the floor. She sensed somehow that Klaus was not at all sorry for the interruption. “What do you want Klaus?” she responded, her tone short with him, true to how she was feeling, exasperated and impatient. Klaus’ eyes bored into her, he stepped forward, finger outstretched. “Need I remind you that you are a guest in my home, and as such, you will not treat me with any disrespect.” he smirked, “otherwise, who knows if I can be there to prevent something unfortunate happening to those wolves that you seem to have grown so fond of lately.” He looked smug, grinning falsely. 

The threat was, of course, a facade. Klaus' mind was blank. He had very much heard what was going on upstairs, his hearing more than capable of tuning into the sound of Jackson’s voice. He was sitting, opposite Elijah, both brothers pretending to read. Elijah looked up in amusement as the sound got too much for Klaus and he stood up abruptly. “I do hope you have a plan brother. I would hate for your intentions to become any more obvious.” Klaus stormed past, ignoring his brother’s teasing and used his hybrid speed to zoom up to the newlywed’s bedroom. 

Now he stood, met with his former one night stand, trying desperately to think of an excuse. Luckily, Klaus was incredibly talented at coming up with excuses, and filling the space with grand threats, and pretentious commentary. Klaus stood in place as Jackson stepped forward, his scent getting stronger. He spoke with a deep burly voice, “what could you possibly give us that we might want, Klaus?” Feeling called out, mind searching desperately for an answer, but suddenly blank with the close proximity to Jackson, Klaus responded sweetly, “Your wedding present of course.”

Hayley and Jackson diligently followed their host downstairs, where Klaus led them through to the room himself and Elijah had been reading in moments before. As he entered the room, Elijah spoke, not looking up from his book. “Ah, Niklaus, how nice it is to see that you have brought our guests here under false pretences.” Klaus approached the seated vampire, “oh come now brother, you underestimate me.” Curious as to what his brother could conceivably come up with as an excuse, Elijah put the book down, he waved his hand, “enlighten me.”

Klaus’ mind really was blank at this point. Cockily however, he wandered over to the window, remembering a comment his brother had made earlier. He gestured to the apartment across the street. “Well, I am aware that despite our continued generosity, the two of you remain unhappy with our current living arrangement, so, in the spirit of good will, I have secured a space where the both of you can live, yet still be under my protection. And where I can of course, still hear my child, should something go wrong.” Elijah rolled his eyes, ignoring the stinging sensation in his chest as Hayley rushed forward to thank Klaus sincerely. Perhaps it was for the best, his feelings for Hayley only made things harder anyway. Not that his brother felt the same way. He smiled sweetly at her anyway, “I do believe my brother is giving you his blessing. I certainly hope he isn’t concealing anything.”

Later that evening, when the couple had moved out, Elijah addressed his brother. “Niklaus, have you considered that you have just made things considerably worse for yourself? That perhaps it would be just simpler, in this instance, for you to have told the truth?” Klaus was looking directly at him, his eyes full of hurt and fear, “brother, you know I cannot do that.” Elijah looked at his younger brother, the thousand year old hybrid, the most powerful being in existence, and felt a deep pang of sympathy. His tone was sincere, all the sarcasm of earlier gone, both of the brothers looking close to tears in their mutually understood plight, Elijah said simply, “I did.”

The days passed, Klaus finding as many ludicrous excuses as he could to interrupt the couple across the street. He brought them housewarming gifts on a total of seventeen different occasions. He even compelled humans to come by, falsely delivering wrong packages exactly as Jackson and Hayley began to kiss. His timing was impeccable even from across the street. In most cases the delay was only temporary, Klaus would eventually have to leave, thinking up no more excuses why he should stay, and the couple would pick up where they left off, sexual frustration simply adding to the experience. It made Klaus’ skin crawl. He would pace around in his bedroom, able to hear everything. His heart sunk particularly whenever he heard Hayley compliment Jackson on his size. Of course. He would be blessed like that. Being a handsome werewolf alpha perfect in every way wasn't enough for him. Klaus sat on the floor, and tears fell from his eyes as he wondered if Hayley had told her husband about his absolute lack of size. She hadn’t seemed to mind when they were actually having sex, and Hayley had been with Elijah on a number of occasions, so it clearly wasn't an issue for her. But Klaus still feared that she’d shared the information with Jackson. A whispered joke when he left the room. Imaging their mockery, Klaus slumped against the wall, his heart hurting.

Eventually Elijah’s wisdom got through, and Klaus stopped listening, stopped showing up unannounced at the couple’s door, and instead opted for drinking with his brother. How had Elijah ever plucked up the courage to make his move on Hayley? Even the mere thought of being with Jackson filled Klaus with a deep pit of fear. He longed, with every part of his being, to storm over there, simply barge in, to profess his undying love to Jackson, in an elaborate speech that he had been rehearsing in his head for months. He feared the laughter. The mockery. If only things were different. He was Klaus Mikaelson for fuck’s sake. He was a thousand year old hybrid, feared across the world. But Jackson was so good. Quiet, handsome, moral, a salt of the Earth country boy. Klaus’ heart skipped a beat whenever he imagined Jackson out in the bayou, bow and arrow across his back. He imagined Jackson swimming in the lake, his muscled shoulders, his tight, naked ass. Klaus’ cock got invisibly hard imagining the wolf returning to him, spoils of his hunt dropped behind him, Jackson’s hands touching him, Jackson’s mouth, Jackson’s massive cock. At the last thought, Klaus smashed the glass he was holding in anger and stormed out of the room, tears staining his cheeks.

Klaus was in such a state that he didn’t instantly regain his composure when he saw a figure standing in his bedroom. He stopped crying, but barely, as Jackson walked towards him, looking on the upset hybrid kindly and placed his hands either side of Klaus’ head. Jackson's thumb wiped away the remains of a tear from his cheek. Klaus was uncharacteristically wordless as Jackson’s lips touched his, in his shock only just remembering to reciprocate. When Jackson pulled away from the kiss, he looked deeply into Klaus’ eyes. “I think it’s about time I saw that famous tiny penis.”


	2. Lucien's a nice guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

He didn’t know why it was bothering him so much. Klaus had had threesomes with Lucien in the past, and the man had never complained, or even commented. The man had kept Klaus’ secret without the need for discussion, always looking the other way discreetly, pretending not to notice as Klaus compelled the girl to forget what she’d witnessed. Klaus might even go as far to say he trusted Lucien, he was, after all, his oldest friend. There had been an abnormal amount of tension between them tonight though. The evening had been usual enough, if childishly fun. They had got smashed together, barging their way into the Strix party, causing a riot, pissing off both Elijah and Tristan. All in all, a good night. They had brought a group of women with them, but it was mainly for show. It was for Klaus at least. He worried that maybe Lucien was truly straight. Since Lucien had first returned to town, Klaus felt a familiar pull towards him. He’d missed his old friend more than he’d care to admit. 

They were now back in Lucien’s apartment, the two of them leaving the party the moment they had planted Freya. The plan was to meet with the witches later on at the compound, when everything had been dealt with. So, for now, they had some time to kill. The moment they had stepped foot in the threshold, Lucien turned around, using his vampire speed, pushing the door behind Klaus shut. Klaus stood still, apprehensive, Lucien’s body suddenly close to his. Thank god, he hadn’t imagined it. This was happening. Klaus felt a firm hand on his chest pushing him backwards, and Lucien’s mouth on his. Warm, familiar. Klaus reached up, pulling his friend’s head towards him, kissing him hard, the other reaching for Lucien’s hip. They were drunk, but not drunk enough for this to be an accident.

“You don’t fail to surprise me Lucien,” Klaus muttered, smiling as he pulled away only briefly, using the opportunity to take off his jacket. Lucien lunged forward at the newly exposed skin, fangs bared, and drank deeply from Klaus’ neck. The sensation traveled through Klaus’ body. He could feel the pull within his veins, a dizzy heat stimulating every nerve. His stump-like dick now noticeably hard. Noticeably to him anyway. “I only aim to please.” the smugness of Lucien’s accent only added to the situation, any awkwardness the men might have been feeling melted away in the prospect of what was to come. This made it all the more surprising when Klaus froze. His brain suddenly fearful, as though he’d only just become aware of the full implications of what was happening. Lucien pulled away, concerned, asking in seriousness, but speaking with the same smug sneer, “is something wrong?” Klaus’ response was unconvincing, something was wrong, a very tiny something, and it was not something he was willing to talk about. “Not at all.” He gave a famous Klaus Mikaelson Reassuring Smile, and leaned in again, distracting Lucien with a deeper kiss. His hand began to wonder, carefully removing Lucien’s jacket and untucking his shirt, reaching to touch his bare skin above his hip. Lucien was suitably distracted, breath hitching at the touch. 

Klaus’ brain was split as he walked, human speed, holding hands with Lucien, leading him to his bedroom. He wanted this. Wanted it to be good. It had been such a long time coming. And while it was barely new territory for either of them, Klaus felt, it meant something. Why then, was he so worried? With all of their past, all of their experiences, shared, and alone, why was he still so afraid that it wouldn’t be okay. Sensing Klaus was in his head, Lucien took the moment to throw him backwards onto the massive bed, positioning his body on top of Klaus’. In typical vampire fashion, he ripped open Klaus’ shirt, allowing his hands to trace the slim abs, showing his admiration for the tattoos adorning his shoulder, with his mouth. Lucien’s legs straddled Klaus, and his tongue was in his mouth once more, Klaus relaxing, allowing himself to stay pinned underneath his muscular body. Lucien's body was beautiful. But he couldn’t shake his fear of what was to come. He could feel Lucien’s cock, so much larger than his own, pressing against his thigh. Lucien’s hand went for his waist, ready to undo the hybrid’s trousers, when Klaus’ hand appeared, at fully hybrid speed, to stop him. Catching Klaus’ fearful expression, Lucien immediately stopped everything, cupping his friend’s face. He asked softly, “hey. Are you sure you’re okay?” Klaus guided Lucien’s hand back upwards, to the back of his neck, and kissed Lucien softly in response. Allowing himself to be led, Lucien gently stroked the hybrid’s ear. “Okay.” he said, confused, but compliant, planting soft kisses on Klaus’ face and neck, sucking on his earlobes, being as gentle as he could. Klaus’ fangs slid out, and blood rushed to his eyes. He guided Lucien’s thick forearm to his mouth, and closed his eyes as he let his fangs sink into the pale flesh. “Jesus fuck,” Lucien gasped, the poison venom streaking through his system. Klaus flipped the pair of them over, detaching himself briefly from Lucien’s wrist, and reattaching himself at his neck, sucking, drinking deeply. Lucien moaned wordlessly, head tilted back, reveling in the sensation. Klaus began undressing him, shirt ripped open, trousers’ waistband destroyed. Lucien’s back arched off the bed as Klaus’ finger traced his nipple, he moaned again, a line of choked nonsensical curses streaming out of his mouth, “fuck, Nik,” Klaus withdrew at the sound of his name, fangs retracting, smiling as his tongue darted out to clean the blood from his lips. 

Lucien kissed Klaus, letting his hands move slowly down Klaus’ back, stopping when he noticed the hybrid freeze as he got near Klaus’ ass. “You know it’s okay right?” Lucien said gently. He had guessed what it was that his friend was afraid of. It was odd seeing the thousand-year-old hybrid king’s face flinch in shame. “Hey. Nik. Seriously. It’s okay.” Klaus rolled over, and Lucien slotted behind him, spooning him gently. He kissed his ear and whispered, “we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Klaus’ heart sunk in disappointment. He didn’t want the night to end like this. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. He very much wanted whatever Lucien was offering. He wanted it with a fire that he hadn’t known existed. Klaus had wanted this since he had met the stable boy, close to a thousand years ago. It had been so long coming. Klaus cursed his own fear, forever keeping him from getting close to what he wanted. His eyes watered slightly in shame and frustration. Eternal life was amazing, but it only extended his suffering. If only it wasn’t quite so small, perhaps he might have got over it by now. But, as he had been endlessly, cruelly reminded, it was just so incredibly small. 

Klaus bit his own hand, offering Lucien the blood to cure his bite. Lucien licked it, taking the opportunity to also peck Klaus on the lips. He pulled Klaus’ long body into his chest, squeezing him tightly. Klaus could feel the vampire’s cock pressing between his ass cheeks. Anxious, but certain he wanted to, Klaus rocked his hips backwards, rubbing against it, through the many layers of material. Lucien whined slightly at the sensation, pulling Klaus’ body further towards him. He thrusted instinctively against Klaus’ clothed ass, whispering in his ear, “is this okay?” Klaus nodded, still feeling small, in more ways than one, but undeniably enjoying the sensation. He reached backwards, one hand touching Lucien’s dick through the material of his boxers. Lucien breathed heavily, reacting to the touch, panting into the back of Klaus’ neck. He moved the hand resting on Klaus’ chest and began stroking Klaus’ nipples, matching the speed of his thrusts. He sank his fangs gently into the back of Klaus’ neck and Klaus could feel the hum of his moans vibrated throughout his whole body. It felt so good. So right. In a moment of safety and reassurance, Klaus removed his hand from Lucien’s dick, and guided Lucien’s hand towards his own waist band. Before their joined hands could reach his penis, Klaus whispered, asking for reassurance, “it’s okay?” Lucien smiled reassuringly into the back of his neck, moving to kiss his earlobe. “It’s okay.” he whispered in return. Relaxing, Klaus allowed Lucien’s hand further down, moaning immediately as it brushed his tiny penis. Lucien undid his trousers and pulled them down effortlessly, he brought his hand back, gently massaging Klaus’ micropenis. He gently turned Klaus onto his back, and straddled him again, discarding the remainder of their clothes. Their cocks rubbed together, both thrusting, the slight friction a welcome sensation. Their faces were pressed together, mouths agape, gentle grunts escaping as they rutted. Klaus was thankful that Lucien had not assumed that he wanted to be topped. It was a natural conclusion, given his size, but it made Klaus feel used, and insecure, to always be placed presumptuously in that role. Klaus gasped as Lucien drew back, realising what he was doing, as his lips made a trail down his chest, towards his tiny, stub-like dick. “Oh god.” Klaus moaned loudly, as Lucien easily took his cock into his mouth. Lucien began to move, tongue stroking in time with his motions. 

When Klaus was close, Lucien stopped, removing himself from his position between Klaus’ legs, and kissing the hybrid on the mouth. Klaus smiled into him. It had been a long time since Klaus had let anyone he cared about do that. He was always secretly terrified of what they were thinking, his paranoia being what it was, and it wasn’t even as though entering the person’s thoughts would help. He’d just have to see his own tiny penis again projected into his brain, and be none the wiser to their feelings. With Lucien it was okay, different, safe somehow. He’d never laughed, and he showed nothing but concern for Klaus’ feelings. In all this time, almost a thousand years of fights and resentment, and Lucien had known and not told anyone. It was a wonderful and rare feeling for Klaus. He trusted his friend. 

Klaus bit down on his own hand and used the blood as lube to finger Lucien. He picked him up with ease and positioned him so he could get a good angle. Klaus wanted to fuck him, he really did, but knew that Lucien wouldn’t feel a thing, it was unlikely his dick would even reach inside, let alone far enough to hit his prostate. Lucien was getting louder, shaking, and crying out in pleasure at Klaus’ fingers. Lucien’s hand enveloped his long, thick penis and he rubbed himself in time with Klaus’ movements. Klaus also opted for touching his own dick, stroking in time with his fingers inside Lucien, imagining himself inside him, what it would be like to feel tight walls around him, to take him, roughly, and make him lose control as he rammed him senseless. This did not feel inferior though. Soon there was nothing but pleasure and the sounds of the two men moaning together,occasionally biting down on each other’s flesh. Neither party was inexperienced, and they timed their orgasms so that they came within seconds of each other, and collapsed, exhausted, in a heap. Klaus pulled Lucien close, wrapping his body around him, and they kissed at each other’s skin affectionately, Klaus feeling safe, and loved, his hand stroking Lucien’s hair as he shut his eyes sleepily. At some point they remembered their plan to meet the witches. Reluctantly, they decided they should probably shower. Extracting a black shirt from his wardrobe, remarkably identical to the one he had been wearing earlier, Lucien turned to Klaus, smirk returned, and said, “Boy am I glad I came back to town.”


	3. Cute lil firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (contains smut)

“I thought you were Ansel’s son?” Jackson snickered the first time he saw the mighty Klaus Mikaelson undress. If it wasn’t for the urgency of the situation, Klaus would have been far too ashamed to disrobe in front of the charming, handsome werewolf alpha. Klaus looked confused, “what of it?” he asked. “Oh, nothing,” Jackson backed down quickly, not wanting to piss him off. Klaus was, after all, the most powerful man around. “It’s just nice to see the mighty Klaus Mikaelson without his crown, that’s all.” Naturally, Klaus knew what he was referring to. He had been in this body, with its tiny penis, for a thousand years. He was just surprised that Jackson had been looking. He smiled sweetly, with a hint of threat glimmering in his eyes. “I would be silent now, if I were you. I’m sure that you desire your pretty head to remain in its place upon your shoulders?” Jackson went silent, but his face betrayed him.

The men cleaned themselves thoroughly, both focused on the task at hand. It was imperative that they left no trace of their having been at the Strix headquarters. As they were rounding the corner to exit, Klaus grabbed Jackson by the throat and pinned him against the wall, Jackson could feel the warmth of his breath on his ear, and Klaus swore he heard the werewolf’s heart skip a beat, as Klaus whispered menacingly, “don’t tell a soul what you saw today. Or I will ensure that it is the last thing you ever do.” 

It was a few days before Klaus and Jackson had reason to be alone together. Klaus, although he would never admit it, was on edge, and it was making him even more pretentious than usual. He was seated on a vast leather sofa, sharply dressed, although he had taken care to make it looked effortless. Jackson walked in, smelling of werewolf, earthy and sweaty. Klaus pretended not to notice the way his messy hair fell effortlessly around his face, nor the new scratch on his cheek. What Klaus would give for a taste of that blood. The impossibility of it pained him deeply. No. Who was he kidding, he obviously hadn’t spared a thought for the werewolf, other than as a piece in his intricate schemes. He hadn’t spent a single second remembering how he’d looked that day at the Strix building. Hadn’t fantasised about the next time he would see Jackson alone. Hadn’t cried at the thought of what Jackson knew. What he’d seen.

“Good evening. I see you received my message.” Klaus attempted to seem aloof, smiling sincerely as Jackson wandered over, his stride relaxed, unintimidated. “Yeah. I heard you’ve got a small problem?” Klaus’ eyes narrowed, in threat, but Jackson held his gaze steadily. “Well. Yes. Of sorts.” Klaus licked his lips unconsciously. The werewolf was still a few metres from him, but Klaus’ heart was beating fast at the proximity. He knew Jackson could hear it. “I know that Hayley has confided in you, in a way in which I would rather she had not. But I feel it is my duty to ensure that you have every intention of keeping that secret.” Jackson snorted. “Of course. I wouldn’t dream of bringing harm to your child Klaus. I will protect her as if she was my own. She’s part of the pack. It’s the least I can do. I love Hayley.” The words stung Klaus unexpectedly. He knew, of course. They were engaged to be married, of course he loved her. He’d fucked her once, of course. A joyless power-play, a drunken decision. If only he could ever have that kind of confidence again, maybe he could have Jackson for himself. His mind stuttered over that same mental image of Jackson, stark naked, cleaning himself with blood. Klaus’ gut churned again. Jackson had moved closer, probably going in for a brotherly clap of the shoulder. That would mean he was leaving. Sure enough, he began to say goodbye, “if that’s all, I guess I’ll go?” No. No he couldn’t leave already, Klaus wasn’t ready to be free of that intoxicating smell, of the sound of Jackson’s breathing, of, well, Jackson. “I have one more request of you, if you would be so kind as to indulge.” Klaus’ tone was sweet, and he cursed himself for it, worried it came across as menacing. Klaus was unfamiliar with softness. Circumstance either forced him to become painfully vulnerable, sincere, or else he would be in charge, always respected, always feared. It was unusual for him to even consider this an option.

Klaus took Jackson outside. The werewolf protested, but Klaus’ fanciful speeches and gesticulation wore him down, and the two found themselves seated by the waterfront, Klaus throwing chips at passing birds and laughing childishly. He was nervous. Jackson finally forced their attention to the burning question “So, the mighty Klaus Mikaelson. What do you want? Why am I here?” Klaus paused for a second, collecting his thoughts once more, before returning to smile fondly at Jackson. He answered sincerely, “it’s pretty. At night. I didn’t think you’d been, and I thought you’d like it here.” Jackson seemed suddenly nervous, and he dropped his head slightly, “Klaus? Are you? I mean, uhm, is this meant to be a date?” His tone was joking. Until he noticed the way that Klaus flinched, ever so slightly. Jackson felt as though he could see a wall of ice forming in front of the hybrid’s bright blue eyes. “Wait. Was it actually?” Jackson was now sincere, which was reflected only in the fakeness of Klaus’ response, “of course not, whatever makes you think that I would have time for someone like you. I am simply finding out what sort of man will be around in the raising of my daughter.” He stood up, and walked away, “and I think I have acquired enough information.”

Klaus was lying face first on his bed, cursing himself. Jackson was getting married. There was not a chance that he could ever have any interest in him. Especially not considering. Well. The Issue. He cursed himself for being so foolish, he had taken him on a date, for god’s sake. As if that would amount to anything. Not that he wanted it to. Jackson meant nothing to him, if he was upset at all, it was that he missed his daughter, that he feared her safety, and the safety of his family, nothing more. Klaus’ spiral was broken as he jumped at a knock on the door. How had he not heard someone coming? He was slacking. He started towards the door before he smelled it. Jackson. Sure enough, the werewolf was there. Standing in his door frame. His. Klaus made no attempt to control his heartbeat, he was pretty sure Jackson could sense his arousal anyway. There was no way he could deny it to either of them. He wanted Jackson. And, it would appear Jackson wanted him.

Klaus pulled off his shirt, and came close to Jackson, taking care not to touch him. “Get on your knees,” he whispered into the werewolf’s ear. Jackson walked into the room, saying nothing, and knelt down on the floor in front of the bed. Klaus closed the door, and walked over, at a human speed, and bound Jackson’s wrists with his belt. Klaus ripped off Jackson’s shirt, and leaned over him, fangs bared. Gripping Jackson’s face roughly with his hand, he sank his teeth into the flesh of his neck. Blood dripped down Jackson’s back and torso. Klaus bent down to catch it with his tongue, dragging a line across Jackson’s muscles. He traced Jackson’s jaw with his finger. “You’re a pretty little thing aren’t you.” Klaus’ attempts to appear aloof hadn’t been abandoned it seemed. He felt the familiar pangs of self hate, and anxiety as he unbuttoned his trousers. He had Jackson on his knees, tied, and yet still, he feared he wasn’t in control. He held Jackson’s head by the hair and roughly forced his stump of a penis between his lips. Jackson responded with enthusiasm, with lust, and Klaus felt a wave of pleasure take him out of his mind, his anxieties fading in place of a unique euphoria. Klaus cried out slightly as Jackson’s tongue moved against him, rubbing across his most sensitive areas. Not that it was easy to miss, with such a small surface area to cover. 

Wanting more, Klaus threw Jackson to the ground, face first, and pulled down Jackson’s trousers, and underwear. Jackson’s penis was a sight to see. Sturdy, long, inviting, it would have impressed even the most experienced consumers of porn. Klaus’ passion grew, infuriated somewhat, jealous, yet aroused, and he pushed the man into the ground, hard. Jackson heard the sound of bones cracking behind him, and suddenly skin had turned to fur. Klaus’ wolf was on top of him, thrusting roughly. Each thrust barely made an entrance into Jackson’s asshole. He could feel the mass of bones and fur, he could feel the eagerness with which his partner was moving, but Klaus was far from touching him in the way he wanted to be touched. With surprising ease, he broke his wrists free from Klaus’ belt, and flipped the wolf over onto his back. Klaus whimpered. “Don’t worry I know you still want to top me.” Jackson laughed. He pulled the wolf towards his chest and positioned himself around Klaus’ dick, or at least where he hoped Klaus’ dick was, it was hard to feel it, what with the lack of size, and he placed his hand around his own. The pleasure was instantaneous, and as he rode, well, rubbed his asshole against, Klaus’ dick, he moved his hand in time, making the wolf bark and whimper. Jackson threw his head back, tossing his hair and making visible the bite on his throat. He could feel a swelling underneath him. Klaus had been erect for a while, yet this was something new. Klaus’ penis was no longer, it was still completely unable to reach his hole, and yet it had swollen, wide and flat. Jackson rolled off of him, and allowed the wolf to pin him down onto his back, Jackson using his hand to rub against both of them, until Klaus came against him, relaxing dramatically as he climaxed. He turned back into human form, and smeared the cum across Jackson’s stomach, before taking in what he could of the man’s glorious penis into his mouth. Although distracted, Jackson could still see Klaus’ penis from the corner of his eye. It had maintained its wolf form, seemingly still hard, swollen, even after the orgasm. Klaus saw him looking and bared his fangs, threatening to dig them into Jackson’s cock. Jackson relented, and gave into the man’s motions, bucking into the back of his throat, attempting to touch himself with his hands, only to be pinned down by Klaus’ superior strength. Klaus slapped him across the face, and Jackson moaned deeply, on the edge of orgasm. Klaus’ mouth moved slowly, teasing him, denying him his release for as long as he could, pinning him down, preventing him from any more friction. Jackson’s orgasm hit him hard, coming as his cock pressed down against the back of Klaus’ throat. Jackson shuddered, and pulled Klaus towards him. They lay together on the floor, Jackson’s hands touching Klaus’ bare shoulders for the first time. “Can I kiss you?” Jackson asked. “If you insist.” Klaus teased, a hint of genuine anxiety returning. Their lips touched, for the first time, and both lay for a while, overthinking.


End file.
